Silent Night  A Black Christmas
by Sol Spell Diggory
Summary: A melhor prenda de Natal, vem dos nossos corações, e eles... aprenderam muito mais que isso.


**Silent Night**

– **A Black Christmas – **

A neve caía lentamente na rua, manchando os seus cabelos negros com pequenos flocos brancos. Os seus olhos azuis acinzentados percorriam a rua, vendo as pessoas rirem-se e apressarem-se a entrar e a sair das lojas lotadas, tentando fazer as suas compras de última hora.

Não parecia incomodado pelo frio que se fazia sentir por aquele Inverno Britânico, já se habituara a tal clima naquela altura do ano e até o achava bem-vindo, trazendo-lhe recordações dos tempos da sua joventude e dos Invernos passados na escola algures na Escócia.

– Feliz Natal, Black! – Disse Amos Diggory que passava por si naquele momento.

– Feliz Natal, Diggory. – Respondeu Sirius olhando para o ex-colega de escola. – Atrás das últimas compras, vejo.

O ex-Hufflepuff sorriu e assentiu erguendo os sacos recém-adquiridos. – O Ministério tira-nos muito tempo. E tu? Também atrás dos últimos presentes?

O moreno encolheu os ombros. – Talvez.

Amos olhou para o seu relógio de pulso e sobressaltado apressou-se a despedir-se do ex-Gryffindor. – Bem, vejam só as horas! Tenho que ir. Feliz Natal.

– Feliz Natal. – Sirius repetiu para as costas do homem.

Suspirou, formando uma pequena núvem de vapor d'água à sua frente. Andava à horas pela rua apinhada, olhando para as montras das lojas bruxas, mas não vendo absolutamente nada. Já tinha a sua prenda para James, a sua prenda para Lily, para Remus, para a pequena Dora, para Andrómeda, para Reg, Cissa, o seu sobrinho, o seu afilhado, só faltava para uma única pessoa, _ela_.

Pensara num pouco de tudo: livros, vestidos, uma vassoura, materiais para poções, flores, uma coruja nova, um conjunto de penas novo, quem sabe até um _kit_ para tratar da sua varinha? Milhões de ideias se fizeram passar pelo seu pensamento, mas nenhuma parecia estar à altura _dela_.

_Talvez deva ir a Gringotts, quem sabe não vá uma luzinha divina tocar-me no caminho!_ Sirius pensou, começando o seu caminho para o banco dos Feiticeiros.

Mais antigos colegas passavam por ele, desejando-lhe uma consoada feliz e outras palavras simpáticas, mas ele continuava a olhar de montra em montra, à procura do vestido ideal.

Ao chegar ao banco, os _goblins_ olharam-no com um ar desconfiado enquanto ele se dirigia ao balcão central, onde um outro _goblin_ carimbava uns papéis.

– Desejo ter acesso ao cofre dos Black. – Sirius disse puxando do colar onde carregava a chave do cofre da família.

– E o senhor é... – O _goblin _disse levantando os seus olhos negros da papelada à sua frente.

– Sirius Orion Black. Lord e Chefe de Família dos Black. – Respondeu o ex-Gryffindor, mostrando a chave do cofre.

– Siga-me, por favor.

O moreno seguiu o _goblin_ para a zona de acesso aos cofres, subindo depois com o pequeno ser para o vagão que os levaria até ao último nível sub-terraneo onde se encontrava o cofre da família Black.

A viagem não demorou muito e depois de muitas curvas e revira-voltas alucinantes, Sirius e o Griphook, o _goblin_, chegaram ao local desejado.

– Chave, por favor. – Griphook disse ao que Sirius lhe entregou a chave prontamente, vendo depois a porta ser aberta. – Estarei junto do vagão à espera.

O Griffyndor viu a criatura afastar-se e entrou no cofre da sua família, observando as paredes repletas de ouro e outros objectos armazenados pelos seus familiares naquele lugar. Moedas de ouro, pergaminhos, livros, baús de jóias, taças e tantas outras coisas estavam lá guardadas, mas nada lhe parecia realmente valioso.

Estava já a meio do cofre quando os seus olhos se depararam com um pequeno envelope colocado sobre uma bonita caixa de ébano com pequenas flores brancas de marfim desenhadas na tampa. Erguendo a sobrancelha, pegou no pequeno envelope e leu a carta que se encontrava no seu interior com um sorriso crescente, quando terminou, dobrou a carta cuidadosamente e pegou na caixa, arrumando-a dentro do bolso do manto.

A casa dos Black encontrava-se cheia. James, Lily, o pequeno Harry, Remus, Nymphadora, Andrómeda, Ted, Narcissa, Lucius, o pequeno Draco, Regulus, a sua esposa, Meissa, e o seu filho, Asterion... Tecnicamente, toda a família de Sirius estava presente e ele não podia sentir-se mais satisfeito.

– Nem acredito que estamos a conviver com o Malfoy. – James disse entregando um copo de _wiskey _de fogo a Sirius. – É um milagre de Natal.

– Talvez. – O moreno de olhos azuis disse com um sorriso. – Com o fim da guerra, ele pareceu diferente.

– Não deixa de ser um milagre. – Potter respondeu dando um breve gole da bebida que instantaneamente lhe provocou uma ardência agradável na garganta.

– Está quase na hora! – Anunciou Andrómeda olhando para o antigo relógio na parede que mostrava os seus ponteiros a aproximarem-se da meia-noite.

Sirius sorriu mas manteve-se afastado dos restantes, observando o irmão mais novo a conversar com Lucius e Ted; Narcissa, Lily e Bellatrix que conversavam e sorriam junto dos bebés que brincavam e palreavam sons incompreensíveis para os adultos; Andy e Meissa que conversavam animadamente junto da árvore de Natal, e, por fim, Remus e Dora que cochichavam sobre algo no sofá junto à lareira. Talvez devesse concordar com James, era um definitivo milagre de Natal a convivência harmoniosa entre todos os membros da sua pequena família.

Mais uns minutos de conversa aqui e ali, uma gargalhada profunda devido a alguma piada mais adiante e, finalmente, as doze badaladas, indicando que estava na hora de distribuir os presentes.

– PRENDAS! – Tonks, Draco, Harry e Asterion gritaram animadamente, fazendo os restantes rirem com gosto das expressões variadas nas faces dos mais jovens.

As prendas foram dadas aos seus respectivos donos, desejos de um feliz natal e agradecimentos eram ouvidos pela sala. Depressa o chão antes imaculado se encheu com papéis de embrulho rasgados, laços e fitas. Não tinha dúvidas de que Kreacher teria imenso trabalho para a noite toda.

Assim que as prendas desapareceram de debaixo do pinheiro, todos decidiram recolher-se aos seus quartos para uma noite de descanso. Lentamente, um a um se despediu e abandonaram a sala de convivio, deixando Sirius e Bellatrix para trás, ouvindo apenas o cripitar da lenha na lareira acesa.

– Feliz Natal, Bella. – Sirius disse, abraçando a sua esposa carinhosamente.

Ela sorriu, mas não respondeu, deixando-se apenas estar abraçada. Ele sabia que o silêncio dela era sempre perigoso, trazia sempre segredos e, muitas vezes, pesadelos que lhes assombravam as noites, mas não esta noite, ele não permitiria isso.

– Eu queria dar-te algo. – Ele disse, tirando do casaco a pequena caixa que tinha trazido de _Gringotts_ mais cedo. – Passei o dia todo à procura de algo, mas nada me pareceu mais indicado que isto.

Bellatrix tomou a delicada caixa nas suas mãos e apreciou a decoração da caixa, olhando curiosa para o marido em seguida.

– O que é?

– Abre.

E a morena assim o fez, ficando admirada com o que a caixa continha.

Era um delicado colar, um fio de ouro branco com uma pérola negra da qual pendia um belissimo diamante azul em forma de lágrima. Os olhos de Bellatrix encheram-se de lágrimas ao ver tão bela peça de joelharia. Conhecia Sirius há já muito tempo e sabia o modo como ele era pouco conhecedor daquele género de coisas, mas ele esmerara-se.

– É lindo. – Bella sussurrou maravilhada.

– Chama-se a _Lágrima de Black_. – Ele disse tirando o colar da sua caixa e colocando-o à volta do delicado pescoço da morena. – Era de uma antepassada nossa. Quando o vi, achei que seria perfeito para ti. E tinha razão.

– Ó Sirius. – Ela abraçou-o, deixando que algumas lágrimas escorrecem dos seus olhos. – Muito obrigada.

– Tudo por ti. – Ele disse, limpando-lhe algumas das lágrimas.

Ela percorreu o rosto dele com o seu olhar, procurando decorar novamente as linhas que o constituiam, acometendo à memória o brilho do olhar dele naquele momento.

– Sirius, eu também tenho algo para ti.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, quase como uma criança curiosa, mas conteve-se com a pergunta que se encontrava na ponta da lingua. Bella afastou-se dele, aproximando-se da mesa junto do piano, onde se encontrava um envelope branco, no qual ela pegou e o levou até o moreno, mordendo o lábio inferior, num gesto que ele sabia ser um sinal do quão nervosa ela estava.

– O que é isto, Bella? – Sirius não se conteve a perguntar quando ela lhe entregou o envelope selado.

– Abre e vais descobrir.

E ele o fez, quebrou o selo de cera e lentamente leu a carta que o envelope continha. A cada linha que lia, os seus olhos arregalavam-se ligeiramente mais e um sorriso crescia nos seus lábios, o brilho nos seus olhos aumentava de intensidade a cada palavra lida. Quando acabou de ler a carta pela segunda vez, os seus olhos ergueram-se para a mulher à sua frente que o olhava na expectativa.

– Isto é verdade?

Ela assentiu com um pequeno sorriso.

– Eu... Tu... Tu estás grávida?

Bellatrix voltou a assentir, o seu sorriso crescendo mais.

– Eu vou ser _pai_? – A incredulidade na voz de Sirius fê-la rir-se.

– Sim. – Bella gargalhou. – _Nós _vamos ser _pais_!

Sem que nada o prevesse, Sirius abraçou Bellatrix, elevando-a no ar, beijando-lhe o rosto, os olhos, os lábios, todos os centímetros de pele em que conseguia tocar. Quando a colocou no chão, os seus olhos brilhavam mais que a estrela que lhe dava nome, os seus lábios estavam tão abertos com o seu sorriso que a morena temia que o rosto do seu amado se pudesse rasgar com aquele sorriso todo.

– Amo-te tanto, Bellatrix. – Sirius disse, lágrimas por verter a brilharem nos seus olhos. – Obrigado, meu amor, esta é a melhor prenda que me poderias dar.

Eles ficaram em silêncio a olhar um para o outro, a sorrir apenas, a digerir a mais recente revelação de um recém-chegado membro à família Black.

– Feliz Natal, Sirius. – Bella respondeu ao que o seu amor lhe tinha dito antes.

– Feliz Natal, minha Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Um Feliz Natal (MUITO ATRASADO) e Um Óptimo Ano Novo, minhas queridas e queridos!<strong>

**P.S.: Sofia, eu disse que postava! Espero que tenhas gostado!**


End file.
